


Basic Guide for Usual Responses (and how to change them)

by Cataoct24



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cataoct24/pseuds/Cataoct24
Summary: Britta tried to look for an answer that she didn't know it was that usual and close to her, until she had the courage to try something new and it was everything she was looking for and more.
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Kudos: 6





	Basic Guide for Usual Responses (and how to change them)

**Author's Note:**

> This was insprired by a tweet I saw and I've been wanting to write some Brittannie since I started my Community rewatch and because I miss them. Enjoy!

It had come to a routine for her at this point. She liked her job, sometimes it was fun to listen to the stories the strangers told her but other it was hard to say no to the men that tried to cross the line with her.

Britta knew this was temporary, the bartender job was just because she was finishing her degree and of course she needed the money. That's why she went to Greendale.

What she didn't know was how quickly she would make friends. Her first semester went flying and Troy, Abed and Jeff were a really important part of her life. But then in the second semester the person that would change her life entered the classroom and sat right in front of her (first row of course).

"Hola clase, welcome to Spanish 101" Mister Chang said.

This dark hair, hazel eyed girl opened the book and Britta could only be amazed by the way she was so focused on the nonsense Chang was saying (and also her perfume and the way her hair was so perfect but who's counting). That was noticed by Jeff.

The class went by (clearly there was no spanish either) and as soon as Britta tried to tap this girl's shoulder to ask her name, she stood up and exited the class. Britta sighed.

"You know" said Jeff standing next to her "you have words, talk to her. I can give you some-"

"Cut it out Jeff. I don't know if she wants to talk to me in the first place".

"She does, only she doesn't know it yet". He said and smiled back while looking at his phone. "See you at your work later?" 

"Sure". Britta answered, grabbing her stuff.

\-----

It was late and as he said, Jeff was there (also Troy and Abed but they were more singing to the jukebox songs) and Britta behind the counter was happy seeing them just be free, why couldn't she be that free?

Her parents knew she was into girls a few years ago when she decided to tell them she had a girlfriend. They were really supportive (for her surprise) and maybe she considered forgiving them. 

Years passed and now her ex girlfriend was out of town but they were still friends. Since then, Britta didn't feel something as wonderful with any other girl, she felt something was holding her back but she wasn't sure what.

"Hey Britta, can I have my whiskey please?" Jeff was still looking at his phone "I don't wait more than five minutes for drinks".

"Here" she said, giving him the bottle. 

"Oh look" Abed said. "It's Annie!" 

"You know her?" Britta asked with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yes, we do! She is our classmate in Ladders. Really smart by the way".

"Abed, maybe she can be our guest in our show!" Said Troy.

"We can ask her tomorrow…"

Britta noticed Annie was sort of sad back where she was sitting, alone in a table drinking a mojito. Why was she there? Her makeup looked messy, was she crying? She had a lot of questions, but it wasn't the time to answer them so she went back to her job and her friends.

\----

That same question kept Britta awake for a few nights after seeing Annie at her workplace. They talked a few times in class when they had to work together to stage a conversation in Spanish. There, Britta noticed that when Annie is focused she bits her bottom lips and Britta wasn't sure if that was another reason that wouldn't let her sleep.

It was Saturday afternoon and she was at The Vatican when Troy and Abed showed up.

"Hey guys! How are you?!" She said hugging them.

"We are fine, just waiting for Annie to start our ladders homework". 

Troy said while sitting in the booth Britta had just finished cleaning. The bar was kind of empty so it was a relaxed afternoon.

"Yes, it is about the history of ladders and i was thinking how we can capture it or how the documentary would be".

"Abed, we're not doing a documentary". That soft voice, Britta turned around and Annie was standing there with her binder and she couldn't help to smile.

Annie walked to the booth and sat in front of Troy and Abed. 

"Hi Britta! Do you work here?" Britta froze just by hearing her name being pronounced by Annie (a gay panic moment she would say).

"Hi Annie. Yes, yes I do. Would you like something now?"

"I can have water please?" 

"Sure, coming right up!" 

The rest of the afternoon Britta just worked behind the counter while she looked at her friends dealing with that homework. Sometimes she just went by their booth to check on them and refill their drinks. There was something about Annie that attracted her from the first time she saw her and it was the same thing that made her keep staring at her while preparing a club soda for a client. 

It was around 8pm when Troy and Abed came up to her to say goodbye.

"Thanks for the drinks Britta. See you monday". Troy said while Abed kept writing some scenarios for his next documentary in his notebook.

Britta noticed Annie was still on the booth, working as she didn't realize her friends were gone.

"Okay, Britta. As Jeff would say 'Use your words'" She walked to her, sitting right in front of her.

"Hola compañera, ¿conoces la biblioteca?" She said trying to remember the right pronunciation and hoping it would make Annie laugh.

"Sí, está por allá". Annie answered in perfect spanish but still looking at her notes.

Britta's face fell down and as she was trying to leave, Annie spoke.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you". 

"No, that's ok. You're busy and I had some work to do in the back-"

"Please stay". Annie's voice sounded sad and Britta's heart felt it.

"Yeah, sure". She sat down again but this time next to her.

"You know why I have to stay so late working on my homework? Why can't I just enjoy every work I do?"

Britta tried to answer but Annie spoke first.

"In high school I had some idea of me being perfect, like I was someone who was going to succeed at everything. And then, rehab happened and I felt I had some unfinished business with myself but this is just the same". She said covering her face with her hands, almost crying.

"There is nothing wrong with wanting to have some good grades. I was really good in high school too but I learned to have some fun along the way".

"Can you teach me how?" Annie said looking at her, tears running down her face.

"Sure, but first you need this". Britta stood up and kissed Annie's forehead. "That's for you not feeling alone anymore".

Annie smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Britts, you're amazing".

\----

The amount of progress they made in two months made Britta feel like that hole in her life was being filled with a friendship she didn't have before. Annie was a really sweet person and behind that all stress to be perfect was just a person that also wanted to be free.

One afternoon, while Britta was working, Annie was there just making each other company, it has become their thing. 

"Hey Annie, I wanted to ask you a question".

"Shoot" Annie said while she was helping Britta with some napkins.

"There was one time I saw you here, we didn't talk this much back then but you were crying and alone. I didn't want to pry but I felt really sad and I'm really happy I didn't see you like that anymore".

Annie sighed.

"Oh that night. That was the night I went home and tried to tell my parents that I am lesbian. They didn't take it well, after Mom just didn't help me with rehab what was I thinking she would understand this-"

Britta had learned that in order to comfort Annie, she had to let her speak and then kiss her forehead. It had become their thing too and Annie called it "The Usual" since it started in the bar and Britta was a temporary bartender.

There were times Britta was just there and Annie came just for "The Usual" because she had a bad day at school. She hugged Annie and kissed her forehead and sometimes Britta thought if she was brave enough to take it further.

So as Annie was saying those words and in an attempt to show her true feelings for her, the blonde kissed Annie's lips. At first the younger one was confused but finally responded to the kiss.

"Oh my God Annie I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

Annie kissed her again, this time both smiling.

"You know, I always thought we had to upgrade 'The Usual'. It was a little awkward you kissing my forehead when I wanted to kiss your lips too".

"Guess we both wanted the same thing!" Britta took Annie's hands. "Can I ask you something more?"

"Of course! But I have something to ask you too".

"Both at the same time?"

Annie nodded.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

They laughed and kissed again and that was the only answer Britta was looking for after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you like it!


End file.
